


Night-Blooming

by etothey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Happy New Year!
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: fandomtrees





	Night-Blooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).




End file.
